It has been found that solution polymerized styrene-butadiene diblock copolymers are useful in adhesives and asphalt modification. The copolymers are produced in the form of bales having optimum friability and grindability. However, the copolymers generally must be ground into granular form, and have an antiblock applied before use in adhesive and asphalts. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a styrene/butadiene diblock copolymer-containing blend that is not an agglomeration, and a process that would avoid or reduce the need for having to grind the product and having an antiblock applied before use, in adhesives and asphalts.